A conventional prosthesis (e.g., for use in connection with total hip arthroplasty) includes an acetabular cup, constrained liner and locking ring.
Of note, a feature may be identified by a reference number in a particular figure. In other figures, a similar feature may be identified by the same reference number, with the addition of an alphabetic suffix (such similar elements may differ in size and/or shape details as shown in the drawings).
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.